Through the Frame
by ellieo
Summary: James and Lily have lived in a photograph for 18 years, and now they finally have got out, What will they do?
1. Through the frame

**A/N: This is my 6th story, so please review, flames are welcome, but if you're nice to me, I'll review your stories, that's a promise!**

**Also, this is just the prologue.

* * *

**

Lily was bored, as she had been for the past 18 years; she sat down on the park bench and sighed, "James, I don't think I can last in this place for the rest of Harry's life."

"Lily, we can't do anything about it. This is the one we chose." James replied kindly

"I want to – hang on wait, Harry just got home." She said

She looked through glass and saw her 19 year old son walk through his front door, as he threw his keys on the table, she smiled and waved; although he didn't notice.

James put his arm around her, "Lily, we need to give up, we aren't ever going to get out of this photo." he said softly. Lily smiled weakly; she knew her husband was right.

Lily and James had died 18 years earlier, killed by Voldemort, leaving their only child in the world to fend for himself. Lily had cast two spells before her death, as she knew her time was running out. The first spell had been a spell of love and protection, to keep her son Harry safe from the murderous clutch of Voldemort. The second spell was a spell to conserve herself and James, in a photo that had been taken of them at a park close to Godric's Hollow. Ever since, their memory was in the photo, they weren't alive, in fact they were far from it. They were just spirits, just memories: very real memories.

* * *

They had watched him grow up, watched him take his first steps, hear his first words, watch him cast his first spell, and they knew that he had defeated Voldemort, they had also seen his new girlfriend Ginny. They had done all of this, from the confinement of their photo frame.

As Lily watched her son walk past the frame, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Lily, don't move." James said

Lily froze, "What? Is it a spider?"

"No, you're crying."

"So, I cry almost everyday. I'm a woman."

"No, Lily, your tear."

Then she realised, the glass on the front of the frame had vanished, and Lily's tear was running down her face, which was coming out of the frame. She looked towards James, who was wearing a broad smile.

"Go through." He said.

"What?"

"Go through, I'll be fine."

"James, I am not leaving without you." Lily said firmly.

"I'll be right behind you, somehow." His hazel eyes were shining, in way that Lily had only seen four times; when she first said she'd go out with him, when she accepted his proposal, when they got married, and when Harry was born.

Lily hugged him tightly and placed a small, soft kiss on his lips,

"I love you James." She told him.

* * *

Lily stepped through the large glass-less frame, and into the empty hallway in Harry's house. She clutched her body, and realised she wasn't dreaming, she was alive! She turned around and smiled at James, and then squealed like a schoolgirl. James held out his hand to her, Lily reached towards the photo and grabbed James' hand, and pulled him through. Once again Lily pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Who are you?" a voice said, James let go of Lily and turned to look at his son.

"Harry!" Lily cried as flung herself around him and burst into tears

Harry raised his eyebrow, and then he recognized the two people standing in his hallway.

"Mum? Dad?" He looked towards James, who nodded. "No, this can't happen, you're death eaters, you sick, disgusting freaks. I've already killed Voldemort and you're still around?" Harry shouted as he pulled out his wand.

"Harry, we are your parents, we came from that photo." James said calmly as he pointed to the now empty photograph of a park bench.

Harry stared at the photo and passed out in disbelief.

* * *

**OK, don't hate me cos' it's short, it's only a prologue!Please review, cos' if you do, I'll r&r your story! I'll update soonI promise. I have five other stories, if youwant to read those! I also have a c2 community, called Prongs and Mrs. Prongs, full of stories about James Lily and the Marauders. **

**Luv Ellie**


	2. Is it true?

**CHAPTER TWO> **

**A/N: thanks to beachbabe12, who was my first reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**sorry it took me forever to update!

* * *

**

"Harry!" Lily shrieked, as she ran over towards her motionless son, lying on the hard wooden floor. She searched frantically for her wand, then realised; that she didn't have one, it was still at Godric's Hollow, probably lying on the floor in the nursery, the place she had been murdered. James grabbed Harry's wand; which was sticking out of his pocket. James muttered a spell and flicked the wand; Harry sat up immediately, he stared at his 'parents'.

* * *

"I don't believe you." He said quietly

"Lily, he's got your eyes and your stubbornness. All he has of mine is my hair, and sometimes that's not a good thing." James laughed

"I want to test you, with Veritaserum."

"Very well then." James sighed, as he took Lily's hand and followed Harry to the kitchen. They sat down at a wooden table, Harry poured two cups of tea, and tipped some Veritaserum into each. He walked over to the table, and gave each of the people a cup.

James and Lily took a sip, fully aware of what was coming.

"Right, thank-you for cooperating. State your full names." Harry instructed

"James Harold Potter."

"Lily Ellen Potter, nee Evans."

"Now, tell me your date of birth."

"13th of December, 1960." James replied

" 28th February, 1960." Lily said

"Who was your secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew." James scowled, remembering how that cowardly rat had betrayed him.

"How did you – I don't believe you. It's not possible."

"Harry, it's true." Lily said gently, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, making him flinch.

"How did you come back?"

"Through the frame." James said, he didn't understand why they were back, or how they were alive.

"What frame?"

"The photo frame, the one in your hallway." Lily said, Harry had forgotten about the photo so he instantly stood up and ran into his hallway, he grabbed the photo frame, and indeed it was empty, except for a park background.

Harry was ecstatic, they had answered everything correctly, they really were James and Lily Potter; his parents had returned from the dead!

He smiled a broad grin, and pulled both of them into a tight hug. Tears streamed down Lily's face, she burst into tears of happiness.

"Mum! Dad! It's really you!"

"Harry, my baby, my little Harry." Lily cried. Harry let go of them finally, he ha so much he wanted to tell them.

"Harry!" James said, "I want to hear your life story!"

"Yes, yes so do I!" Lily said excitedly.

"Ok, but first I should owl Sirius and Remus."

"Sirius? Remus?" James asked

"Yeah. I'll be back soon." Harry said, and he disappeared.

* * *

James turned to Lily and grinned, "We're back!" he said

"Yes, it's almost unbelievable. I never thought I would ever talk to Harry again, it's just… indescribable."

"I know; I'm gob-smacked." James said

"Is that even a word?" Lily laughed

"I don't know."

Then Harry walked back into the room, "Sirius and Remus should be here soon!" he said happily

"I can't wait! I haven't spoken to them in eighteen years!" James said

* * *

Sirius walked through the door, holding three butterbeers in his hand.

"Harry? Where are you? What's the good news?" He called, Remus walked in after him.

"I'm in the kitchen, come on in!" he replied, Sirius and Remus walked into the kitchen, neither of them noticed Lily and James sitting at the table.

"What are you making?" Remus asked.

"Lasagna." Harry replied,

"I haven't eaten that in eighteen years, your mother used to make it for me." Sirius said,

"It's my recipe." Lily said. Sirius and Remus both whirled around and saw Lily and James, smiling up at them from their seats. Sirius stared at them in disbelief.

"Prongs? Lily?" Remus asked, he turned to Harry to see if it was true, Harry nodded to him.

Sirius threw himself at the couple, "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in eighteen years! I can't believe it!"

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked this chapter, i'll try to update soon.**


End file.
